1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pinion engaging mechanism for a starter with a reduction mechanism, and, more paticularly, to a starter with a reduction mechanism which has a highly reliable pinion engaging mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional starters, such as, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 51-143113, a pinion engagement is conducted by at least a first spline provided between a pinion shaft and a clutch inner portion, and straight splines or spur splines are disposed for the purpose of coupling the pinion to the pinion shaft in the circumferential direction alone.
The above-described pinion engaging mechanism gives no consideration to the engagement of the pinion with a ring gear to abut each other at the corner portion of the spur gear, and suffers from a problem involving reliability of engagement.